An intramedullary nail is a device used to stabilize long bones such as the tibia or femur. The intramedullary nail is inserted into a medullary canal of the long bone to align and stabilize the bone after an opening through the cortical bone has been formed using, for example, a drill or reamer. To ensure a proper angle of insertion for the intramedullary nail, a guidewire (e.g., a k-wire) may be used to guide the drill or reamer into the bone at the desired angle. The guidewire is generally inserted into the bone at the desired angle and position and the drill or reamer is then slid over the guidewire. To attain the desired angle and position for the cortical bone opening, the drill or reamer should be co-axial with the guidewire. However, in some cases, a bending force at one end of the drill or reamer results in the drill or reamer becoming displaced such that the opening of the cortical bone is formed at an improper angle and/or position